Stronger Than Magic
by metalmonkey8
Summary: When a group driuds charged with they duty to uphold the safety and balance of the the realm forsee the doom that Mordred & Morgana will wreak on the land they decide to intevene. Their medddling leads to an adventure and some very interesting results !
1. The Council of Pyinar

A/N: So, this is actually the first story that I started writing for Merlin, but

got more engrossed in writing my other Merlin fic Not Destiny but Close.

The timeline is set somewhere in season two before Morgana crosses over to Morgause. I don't know much about the druids so please excuse any mistakes

I might have made while writing about them. Though I did create a different

tribe for them to avoid confusion.

The pairings are: **Arthur/ Merlin**

**Lancelot/ Gwen**

**Morgana/ Leon**

The updates may not be as fast as the other fic but I will try to be as regular

as I can.

**Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 1 – The Council of Pyinar

Few creatures human or animals, dared to venture in the wild and untamed forests of Kinoor. The forest where the trees whispered amongst themselves in eerie voices that echoed throughout the foliage.

The trees were said to be ancient, the vines that draped across them like a lovers arms - said to be alive, the gnarled roots home to many a creature believed to no longer exist. The flowers which grew here possessed a beauty rare and incomparable. The sunlight filtered in single rays through the leaves turning the woodland into a place of mystery. Magic pulsed through the air like a living being.

In the center of this ancient forest was a clearing shaped in a perfect circle. In the middle of the circle was a pond, again shaped in a perfect circle. The surface of the pond was smooth like glass, images floated across the façade showing various possible future outcomes to the events playing around the world.

The water had healing powers and could revive a dead man if he were to drink from it. It was surrounded on all sides by the Sifaer trees. The bark, roots, leaves, sap, fruit, and seeds of the tree were ingredients in magical spells of the highest power.

The Sifaer only grew here in this particular forest and that too in this particular spot. The trees bore fruit only once in 100 years. Only with the permission of the Guardians of Kinoor could one hope to approach the clearing. The fruit from the tree could only be picked by moonlight. It was only ever visible then.

The journey to the forest and to this most ancient and sacred spot for those who practiced the Old religion was fraught with peril. Even when one reached the clearing they would be tested to reveal the true strength of character, the purity of their soul and limits of their sacrifice.

It was in this spot that the Pyinar, the most ancient and powerful tribe of druids, the Guardians of Kinoor, met for council. Over centuries, they had guarded this place, and watched the wheel of time turn and the events that threatened the balance of Nature. They were the guardians of this realm; responsible for maintaining the balance and harmony between magic and laws of mother earth.

Over hundreds of years they had watched over the earth, they had seen kingdoms rise and fall, they had witnessed destinies shape and crumble, and they had witnessed events that shaped the future of mankind and the world. They were the silent custodians who watched from afar and acted only when the impending danger would overthrow the balance they upheld.

They stood in dark cloaks, surrounding the pond, their tall and lithe forms still as statues. The silver blue hair shone in the moonlight along with the pale skin and silver blue eyes, they seemed to glow with an ethereal quality as they watched the weaving and ebbing of the future presented.

The images danced across the polished surface. The violence, brutality and horror of what could come to pass, causing the silence to deepen.

A solemn voice broke the silence, "this cannot be allowed to happen again…". There were murmurs of assent as the others nodded their heads.

The voice continued "the number of people killed for practicing or possessing magic by Uther in the great purge and even today will be nothing compared to the destruction Mordred's forces will wreak. The tyranny of Uther will be replaced by a more vicious and cruel tyrant. Mordred's powers outreach Uther by far. If he is joined by Morgana he will become unstoppable.

She will succumb to corruption that already eats at her soul. They will be blinded by power and consumed by it. They will kill thousands upon thousands in their never ending vengeance. With their combined powers they will lay waste to this realm and demolish the balance we have preserved for hundreds of years. We cannot allow this."

"But Arthur has Emrys at his side; surely, with the most powerful sorcerer at his side Arthur will be able to defeat Mordred and Morgana" another voice spoke. The Pyinar always debated at length before choosing a course of action. The decision to alter the fates was not one to be taken lightly.

"Indeed Emrys is powerful and he will remain loyal to Arthur till the very end. The peril to Arthur will not come from outside but within. When Guinevere and Lancelot betray him Arthur will be torn apart.

A king cannot rule a kingdom or command in a battle if he loses the will to live. Emrys is powerful but even he will not be able to revive Arthur from his despair. The realm will be thrown into chaos and turmoil. Albion will cease to exist."

Again, there were hushed whispers of agreement.

"What can be done my lord Sor? What magic can be powerful enough to change the fates of all the people involved? It seems to me that we will have to alter all their futures to avoid the bloodshed we now see" asked a Pyinar to the man who had spoken.

There was a flurry of soft voices as the intricacy of the situation was pointed out. It was difficult to change the fates of one person, but to amend those of half a dozen people could cause more harm than good. The Old religion demanded balance. One could not change the future drastically without consequences.

Sor, the leader of the Pyinar smiled enigmatically and then answered. "I have given this matter much thought young one. The solution lies not in complexity but in simplicity.

We will use the most powerful force in this world. It is more powerful than any magic that you may know. It is what binds all life together and creates it. It is what sustains and nurtures it. We will use the power of Love."

"When they walk on the path of true love their footsteps will not be misguided by darkness and evil. They will walk pure of heart, mind, body and soul. I will rest my faith in the healing power that love will bring to all their lives."

"True love…but how will this come to be my lord?" questioned the young Pyinar.

"That will be our part to play young one."


	2. A Regular Day at Camelot Castle

A/N: Here we go! Chapter 2! It was a little difficult to write coz I was trying really hard not to replicate the same words or thoughts I've used in my other fic.

I just want to mention upfront that Arthur is going to be more arrogant and bossy

in this fic as opposed to his more understanding avatar in the other one.

I think that's more close to his character in the show as well!

Please review. I feel this story will require more feedback and pointers than

the other one.

Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2 – A Regular Day

Footsteps rang loudly down the corridors of the north wing in the castle of Camelot. A young man with pale skin, deep blue eyes, and jet black hair was hurrying along the passage muttering under his breath.

"_The utter prat! Just because he gets an earful from Uther in the morning he decides its perfect entertainment to make my life miserable. He knew it was my day off today after finishing morning chores!" _

As he fumed silently, Merlin mind replayed the conversation that had him on a wild goose chase across the castle.

"_Good afternoon Sire! How was training? Oh and your meeting with the king?" asked Merlin with wide carefree smile on his face as he turned to face a very irritated and sour faced prince._

It was apparently the wrong thing to ask Arthur about the meeting with his father. The king and the crown prince had gotten into an argument over something trivial. Both men being stubborn in equal parts had been unwilling to back down. In the end Uther had won the argument by ordering Arthur to do what he wanted and that effectively ended the conversation, Uther's tone leaving no room for further discussion.

It frustrated Arthur immensely when his father decided to shut him out like he was a child. Uther was so opposed to any point of view that was different from his own that he would end the conversation the moment he felt that happening.

Arthur returned to the training grounds furious and proceeded to take out all of his aggravation on his knights. He was sore, filthy and exhausted from rolling around in the dirt under the sun. The training hadn't gone well. The knights weren't able to parry the blows that the prince was raining on them; one or two had be taken to Gaius to get their injuries checked.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who was standing in front him and smiling that goofy smile of his. It only served to ratchet the annoyance Arthur was feeling up another notch. He fixed a pointed stare at Merlin and his voice took on a lilting quality. Shit. Merlin knew that tone. It was the tone he had come to recognize as a prelude for a long list of chores for him or whatever other means of punishment the prince heaped on Merlin as entertainment for himself.

"_Well..Well.. __**Mer**__lin, been having a nice slow carefree day have we?" _

"_Erm…not really Sire, I __**did**__ have my chores…" _replied Merlin not liking the insinuation the Prince was making one bit.

He had spent all morning washing Arthur clothes, and cleaning his room. He had to get up early in the morning to polish his armor because the prince couldn't wear lackluster armor in front of his knights.

"_What kind of an example would I be setting Merlin? Make sure it shines!" _had been the only reply to his question of why did he have to do this every day.

"_Ah… yes, well… seeing as how my bath has gotten cold…and I don't see fresh clothes laid out for me yet… I don't really see what you've been so busy with. Let's fix that shall we?" _

"_I was getting your lunch Sire; I thought you would be hungry when you returned" _ground out Merlin. He knew exactly how this would end, it didn't mean he had to like it or just take it.

"_Lunch. Hmm. Let's see. No. This won't do. I want something different today. This is chicken. I want a succulent steak. Oh, and with that some mashed potatoes with gravy. I had a long and tiring session today." _Arthur spoke settling himself into his chair.

"_What? … bu..but the kitchens are closed for lunch! The cooks will be preparing for the evening meal and there is a gathering in court tonight… they won't have time to make a completely new meal!" _Merlin almost shrieked at the arrogant git in front of him.

Arthur just raised an eyebrow, completely unperturbed by this new information.

"_Won't they? Well, no matter. You, __**Mer**__lin, can make my lunch for me today. You are responsible for taking care of my needs. I don't see why you should need the cooks. _

_Don't muck up!" _

Merlin seethed in disbelief. He had things planned for today. Arthur had promised him the afternoon off. He was going to ride to the forest and practice some new spells he had found. Now it seemed he was going to have to slave over a completely impractical meal for the prince. He didn't even **know** how to cook! Why couldn't the man just eat what Merlin had brought?

"_Arthur it will take me ages to find ingredients and cook all the things you want! Why can't you just have this now and I can tell cook to make those things for you at dinner" _

Merlin tried one last futile attempt at convincing Arthur.

Bloody Fat Chance of that happening.

"_Stop your whining Merlin! I don't even know why I bother with you! Now act like a good manservant is supposed to and bring me the lunch I've asked for." _

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered "spoilt royal prat" and was about to leave when Arthur stopped him.

"_Help me out of armor before you go you idiot, and re-heat the bath"_

Now as he poked about in the kitchen Merlin was grumbling to himself.

"_I want a succulent steak Merlin._

_I want mashed potatoes with gravy Merlin_

_I want my armor to shine Merlin_

_I want the bath temperature to be just right Merlin_

…_. I want, I want, I want …. _

_Aghhhhh…. Bloody git! Never thinks of anyone but himself!"_

Merlin finished hunting for all the things he would need to make the meal that Arthur had requested. For the sake of his promise to Gaius that he wouldn't practice magic unless it was an emergency he tried to follow the instructions in the cook's manual.

After a couple of botched attempts and burning one of the pots black; Merlin decided the risk of perhaps being discovered was less of a danger than the certain wrath a bored and annoyed Arthur would bring down on him if he was late.

His eyes flashed gold and soon there was a succulent steak with mashed potatoes and gravy in front of him. He was about to leave with the plate when an idea struck him and his eyes flashed again. Merlin walked back to prince's chambers with a smug little smile on his face.

"_Here you go Sire. Your meal, just as you ordered"_ Merlin said keeping all traces of amusement out of his voice and bowing before Arthur as he set the tray on the table.

Arthur who had been soaking in the bath while he waited for Merlin was surprised both at the tone and the meal which looked quite appetizing.

Arthur bit into his meal with gusto, not noticing the way Merlin was staring with a small smirk. After the first bite, the prince's face scrunched into a look of disgust.

"_Uhh….__**Mer**__lin, what in the devils name did you put in this?_"

"_What's the matter Sire?_" Merlin feigned complete innocence.

"_God! It's so sour I can barely take a bite…and how much salt did you put in this?_

_Was that the plan Merlin, trying to kill me with food poisoning? _Arthur rolled his eyes and bit out the words glaring at his manservant.

"_I'm so sorry Sire, but the cooks were busy so they left me with the cooking manual. I do think that I followed the instructions correctly. I'm not sure how this happened..."_

_Arthur watched the smirk forming on his manservant's face and growled._

_Would you like me to go make it again? I'm sure I'll get it right this time?" _Merlin asked, cheeky smile firmly on his face.

"_You __**idiot**__!I'll die of starvation by the time you come back with another meal. Forget it. Just serve me what you brought earlier."_ Arthur huffed in complete annoyance.

_Mission Accomplished_.

That would keep Arthur from adding cooking to his list of never ending chores. Merlin barely kept the smile off his face and replied "_As you wish Sire_"

"_I'll leave you to enjoy your meal Sire_". Hoping to salvage what was left of the blundered afternoon, Merlin turned to leave quietly. He was stopped in his tracks when the prince's voice floated out.

" _Merlin, I need some more juice with this bread…Freshly squeezed…Oh and I want some strawberries from the castle orchards, and whipped cream. I'm sure that's a task even an idiot like you can't do wrong. And don't think you can get this sneaky behavior past me. I know you wanted me to eat the earlier meal. So if you get this wrong it'll be a week in the stocks. Off you go_."

_That Insufferable Arse! _

An amused smirk and twinkling blue eyes followed Merlin's path as he stomped out.


	3. Musings

**A/N:**** Here we go people Chapter3 is up! **

**Hope you guys Enjoy! **

**Please review. **

**Chapter 3 – Musings**

It had been so amusing watching Merlin's mouth open and close like a fish while he tried to reign his shock and anger at the new orders he was given.

Arthur hadn't forgotten that he had promised Merlin the afternoon off, unlike Merlin believed he had. He simply didn't want Merlin to go out and spend a fun filled afternoon when he – crown prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon was having a crappy day. It was simple Arthur logic; he thought that after spending nearly two years with him, Merlin would realize that by now.

Watching his manservant's reactions however had more than made up for the dreary and annoying morning he had. Merlin was always so quick to react at any little thing the prince said to him. It was just too tempting to rile him up. It was Arthur's guilty pleasure. He could watch the play of emotions and the various shades it brought to the face of the young man for hours.

The more Merlin reacted the more Arthur liked to push his limits. The prince wondered how far he could push and exactly how deep a shade of red Merlin could become. He would never in a million years confess that his bumbling, clumsy, razor sharp witted, naïve and kind manservant amused him, was better company than all the nobles in the castle and his knights included.

He enjoyed the banter, joking, repartee, rough housing, even the ridiculous and sometimes insulting names that the younger man called him like prat and clot pole.

Merlin kept him amused and yet grounded. He spoke his mind when Arthur needed to hear the truth that no one else would dare to say. He challenged Arthur in ways that no one had before, it was refreshing, and had become a necessity.

Arthur had been raised to trust no one, the ways of the court ingrained in him from an early knew that most people flocked to him because of his status of crown prince or his good looks. Everyone wanted a piece of him. The nobles trying to secure their favor for the time he would rule.

The knights looked for his approval as their leader and warrior. The ladies of the court wanted the chance to be seen on his arm, and for the allusions to the throne of queen. The people of Camelot and his father heaped their expectations on him.

Amongst all these groups only Merlin stood apart. Merlin who could brighten his day with his smile or stories. Merlin who went above and beyond the call of duty for him so many times. Merlin who told him he was being an arse when he needed it.

Merlin, who was his first, only and undoubtedly best friend. Yet friendship between the prince and his manservant wasn't allowed according to this father's and the court guide lines. Guidelines that would undeniably change once he was king; however till then, he needed to resort to the subterfuge of acting like a complete arse.

So, in order to escape anyone's scrutiny over his obsession with keeping Merlin around at all times,

Arthur teased, taunted, mocked, challenged, ordered, bullied, threatened, punished, but above all other things cared.

In small ways that were invisible to Merlin and the rest of the court Arthur cared.

From small incidents like allowing him days off when he really needed them, leaving a portion of the pie that Arthur knew Merlin liked by claiming it wasn't good enough for him.

From trying his best to train Merlin in the art of combat by dragging him at ungodly hours to the training fields, to ordering new clothes for Merlin by insisting he throw out the rags he was wearing these days because the prince's manservant couldn't be seen in such revolting attire.

He had created a small fund for Merlin that would be given to him in case anything was to happen to Arthur before he became king. It was enough money for Merlin to start a new life if he chose to do so.

He could buy a piece of land somewhere in Camelot and would never have to serve as a servant to anyone again. Arthur had come to Merlin's rescue several times when the latter had been accused or about to sacrifice himself for the sake of someone in his utterly idiotic attempts at being a hero.

Unbeknownst to anyone Arthur had sent some weapons over to Ealdor once they had returned from stopping Kannan. He hadn't wanted the villagers to be defenseless with them gone. All these things he did without his manservant ever suspecting, and if Merlin got annoyed at this overbearing ways at times he could live with that.

Besides, he made sure that no one else troubled Merlin. That was his and his right alone. If there was a flaw in this logic Arthur didn't see it, and no one in Camelot was stupid enough to get on the wrong side of the crown prince by telling him that he was a tad too possessive and protective about his manservant.

Even his knights refrained from crossing that line. They had found out the hard way when one of them had made a joke at Merlin's expense commenting on his clumsiness. Arthur had made a joke a few days ago by declaring that he was going to fight like Merlin. Arthur had had a good laugh over it and the knights had laughed with him

However when one of the _**knights**_ decided to mention Merlin again, the air had suddenly gone very still in the training grounds and the hapless knight had found himself face to face with Arthur.

The prince had a predatory gleam in his eyes and had suggested with nonchalance that they spar to ensure that Merlin's clumsiness hadn't rubbed off on his knights.

The knights, after spending all morning blocking the almost savage blows aimed at them, nursing sore muscles, bruised shoulders and torsos. They had been released by Arthur after a grueling three hours and told to keep their head in training rather than gossiping about like a bunch of women.

No one had mentioned Merlin's clumsiness or anything related to the manservant since then.


	4. Uther's Decision

**A/N:**** Friends, Merlin Lovers and Fanfiction addicts ! Chapter 4 is ready! **

**Okay, so this was a very difficult chapter for me to write and I'm quite proud of how it turned out. YAYYYY!**

**I wanted to show the bond between Arthur and Morgana and also the strained relationship they have with Uther. **

**In spite of being a hypocrite Uther held Camelot together for a long time.****I wanted to showcase that ruthlessness which  
>made him a king to be reckoned with. <strong>

**I hope I succeeded. Big Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 4 – Uther's Decision

"Will that be all for today Sire?" Sir Geoffrey asked the king, as the other council men and knights gathered up the parchments  
>with the king's seal and decrees that were signed after the morning council.<p>

"Yes Geoffrey, you may all leave. I have some matters that I need to reflect on alone."

"Yes Sire" as the throne room emptied, Uther paced slowly across the room lost in his thoughts. He walked to one of the windows  
>and looked out. Morgana and Gwen were walking together in the courtyard. They crossed Arthur and Sir Leon as they walked and<br>the four stopped to talk.

Uther watched as the two pairs interacted with each other. His face hardened. He would put an end to this once and for all.  
>They thought they could fool him. He hadn't been watching over this kingdom for over twenty years to have his children blow<br>it all in his face.

Uther knew all about Morgana's increasing affections for Sir Leon and he had watched Arthur enough to realize that Arthur had  
>a weakness for Gwen.<p>

This was _unacceptable_.

The crown prince of Camelot involved with a servant. Not that such things didn't happen; there were enough nobles who fooled  
>around with their servants regardless of their gender. But Uther expected better from Arthur, he should never even think to<br>entertain such thoughts.

Perhaps the real reason that Uther worried was because he knew his son was far more emotional and honorable than he had ever been.  
>If Arthur had feelings for this girl it was very possible he may want to honor that relationship by sanctifying it through marriage.<p>

Morgana may have chosen a slightly better companion to pursue, but she was easily one of the most beautiful ladies in the realm,  
>let alone Camelot. He would be satisfied with nothing less than the status of a Queen for her. They would both marry befitting their status,<br>to people he chose, and deemed worthy.

They had a duty to Camelot to ensure that the Pendragon line continued and continued with good genes. Since marriage was one of  
>the best ways to cement cordial relations between two kingdoms, Uther wanted to ensure he made the most of this golden opportunity.<p>

He watched as the four young people continued their discussion unbeknownst to the eyes watching, both pairs definitely more animated  
>after the meeting. Well, not for much longer.<p>

He called for one of the guards "I wish to see Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana at once."

The two pairs were about to bid each other goodbye and move in opposite directions when a herald came running towards them crying out

"Sire, Lady Morgana…please wait!"

All four of the young group halted their footsteps and turned to face the herald. The man had been running at full speed since inside the  
>castle to catch a hold of both pairs and was out of breath once he reached his destination.<p>

Making an awkward bow and pushing out the words in between gasps he relayed his message "Sire…My Lady…the king…his majesty  
>wishes to speak with the both of you at once…he has requested your presence in the throne room"<p>

Morgana and Arthur looked at each other sharing a knowing glance. This was no mere request to talk. Uther wanted something done  
>or had come to some important decision. He never called for both Arthur and Morgana at the same unless it was urgent and important<br>or both. Very rarely did it bode well, whenever they had gone to such meetings in the past they had come back feeling angry or helpless.

Now the summons had come again. It seemed like a bad omen.

Arthur collected himself first and replied "Tell his highness that Lady Morgana and I are on our way"

The herald who seemed to have recovered sufficiently responded with a "right away sire" and ran off once again.

"Leon, carry on without me, tell the knights I have urgent business to attend to with my father and take them through the training."  
>Arthur separated himself from his friend and turned around to face the castle steps.<p>

"Yes, My Lord" replied Sir Leon, then bowling slightly towards Morgana he spoke again

"My lady…" and walked briskly towards the training grounds for the knights.

"Gwen dear, I don't know how long I will be…why don't you go for that walk without me,I can send word for you if I need you."  
>Morgana too made her goodbyes to her maidfriend.

"Yes my lady…I'll pick some flowers for you while I'm there" Gwen noticed Morgana's drawn face and gave her an encouraging smile  
>before turning towards the gate that led outside the castle.<p>

Arthur held out an arm for Morgana "Shall we?"

Morgana nodded and taking Arthur's arm turned her steps towards the castle. Once they were out of earshot of both their  
>companions Morgana nudged Arthur slightly and spoke<p>

"What do you think this is about? I hate it when we get called like this, it's never good news. Do _you_ know anything? "

"Morgana we just got the summons, how am I supposed to know what it's about? And why are you taking that tone with me?"  
>Arthur replied a little miffed at Morgana's insinuation.<p>

"Well he always tells you more than me!" remarked Morgana dryly, and then added"…and you are the crown prince,  
>I thought you would know" she smirked at Arthur enjoying riling him up.<p>

Arthur smarted under Morgana's comment. He may be Uther Pendragon's son but the he was always the crown prince to  
>his father first. His father ruled with an iron fist and was parsimonious with the information and authority he shared.<p>

Truth be told he agreed with her, it never ended well when Uther called the both of them like this. The last time it had happened  
>he had been given a long lecture about the duties of a crown prince to his king and the dangers of sorcery.<p>

Uther had ordered him to round up some peasants who had used magic to save their failing crops and lock them up in the dungeons.  
>The tax hadn't been exempt to their families regardless of the fact that their men were locked up and the women couldn't singlehandedly<br>run the farms.

Morgana had heard of it from the women who had come to beg her help. Arthur had wanted to intervene and had pleaded their case to  
>his father only to be rebuked for his disrespect to the king and disregard for the blatant use of magic in the kingdom.<p>

"It stems from these seemingly innocent acts and leads to bigger treacheries than you could ever imagine! How can I rule a kingdom  
>when my own flesh and blood seeks to dishonor me and thwart my will! Uther had bellowed at both of them.<p>

"Don't worry Morgana, whatever it is, is for both our ears…remember how well that worked out last time?"  
>Arthur retaliated with his own barb.<p>

Morgana's tense face and silence should've been rewarding but Arthur felt anything but cheerful.

"We'll get through it" He said softly "we always do"

In a rare show of affection and compassion Arthur squeezed Morgana's hand gently, lending support. Morgana smiled back gratefully  
>and took a deep breath as they reached the doors of the throne room. Arthur squared his shoulders and raised his head, his posture<br>perfect as the doors opened and the two were announced in.

Uther sat on his throne staring down at his son and ward, with a flick of his hand the room clearedof the all other people, leaving only  
>Arthur, Morgana and Uther in the room.<p>

Uther stared at both of them; his gaze seemed to pierce straight through them. He kept staring not uttering a word. The silence  
>stretched on becoming uncomfortable as each agonizing second slipped by. This was one of Uther's favorite techniques; he enjoyed<br>the position of power while keeping the person or people in front of him on edge. It helped to create an aura of command.

Finally Arthur cleared his throat and asked "Father you summoned us. Is all well?"

"It has come to my attention Arthur that I have been remiss in my duties as a parent and guardian" spoke Uther glibly.

Arthur tensed, of all the reasons that he could have imagined for being called upon this wasn't at all what he had expected or  
>been prepared for. As usual, it would play out exactly the way Uther had planned the entire conversation. They were merely<br>pawns in his little game, whatever game it was that he was playing now.

Barely resisting the urge to turn and glance at Arthur, Morgana frowned and asked

"What do you mean My Lord? How have you been remiss? I don't think I follow your meaning"

"No indeed my dear, you far are too gracious to point it out."

Uther spoke the words delicately but they sounded insidious. There was a dangerous quality to his voice that Morgana knew  
>far too well. She waited with baited breath as Uther continued in the same calm yet menacing manner.<p>

"It is just that I realized while standing here at this window not ten minutes ago, how little time I have spent with the two of you of late.  
>I haven't kept myself abreast on the events of <em>significance<em> in your lives recently."

Morgana drew in a sharp breath and dared to sneak a glance in Arthur's direction. Arthur tensed and waited for Uther to get to the point.  
>Though he suspected his father was doing this on purpose, dragging this out for as long as possible to obtain some evidence of truth to<br>his accusation.

He imperceptibly shook his head as he caught Morgana's glance, warning her to maintain her composure.

"As your father Arthur and your guardian Morgana, I have indeed been remiss. I decided that I needed to remedy that immediately.  
>Hence I sent forth for you both. There have been certain rumors that been making the rounds of the castle. Lord Ceria involved with<br>a servant girl from the kitchens I believe it was…Morgana, do you know anything of this?"

Morgana replied haughtily "Really My Lord, I doubt any Lady of quality would spend her time acquainting herself with such details…  
>I haven't the inclination to pay attention to the gossip of the servants"<p>

"Of course my dear…"Uther agreed with a sly smile on his face "besides these _arrangements_, such as they are,  
>can only be described as momentary at best don't you agree?"<p>

"Yes indeed my lord" murmured Morgana relieved that her cross examination was at least for the moment, over.

"Oh and also Lady Darnell is courting one of the newly recruited knights …Son of Sir Farley…Arthur, is there any truth to this?"

If there was ever a moment that Arthur was grateful for the arrogant facade he maintained in front of all the court and Camelot  
>it was now. Mustering up his most contemptuous and arrogant expression he replied<p>

"Father the intrigues of court are hardly of any interest to me…they change every fortnight"

"Hmmm…of course, I understand but admirable as that is... I expect you to know everything that goes on with the knights you train  
>…Sir Farley and I have known each other a long time…young lads can be ….impressionable"<p>

"I assure you Sire that I keep an ever watchful eye on my knights. I would have my hands full with solving only lovers tiffs if I started  
>to interfere with every affair that goes on at court. If there is truth in this rumor then that's all it is – an affair, it will blow over as they all do."<p>

"See that it does Arthur…I shouldn't want some ill-fated scandal to tarnish the name of a noble family"

The underlying threat, thinly veiled wasn't lost on Arthur or Morgana. Nor was the demeanor that Uther was choosing to adopt.  
>Of all his tactics, it was when he was being charming or unduly amiable that he was at his most dangerous.<p>

His cold fury was far worse than his hot wrath.

Uther knew of the going ons between Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Leon. He had seen them interacting and ascertained with his own  
>shrewd eyes that the rumors that had started to make their way around the castle regarding the four always meeting at the training<br>grounds, or walks beyond the castle walls held some grain of truth in them.

He didn't know the extent of the blossoming of the relationships otherwise Gwen would've been fired instantly and Sir Leon severely  
>reprimanded and sent to serve the remainder of his knighthood in some obscure village of Camelot in the outer regions.<p>

Arthur tensed and focused on remaining outwardly calm while he marveled at the observation skills of his father and king.  
>Nothing it seemed escaped his notice, but then again, they had been careless.<p>

They had thought that it was safe since the people they were getting involved with were people that they were seen with on a  
>regular basis on any given day. A little extra time spent here or there wouldn't really catch anyone's attention.<p>

Perhaps it would have remained so except for the fact that the prince had been seen talking with Gwen alone on more than  
>one occasion. People had noticed that the prince would exchange no more than a couple of words with the King's ward and<br>talk to the maidservant instead!

Nor had the watchful eyes missed lady Morgana's increased presence on the training grounds, and the time of her daily walk  
>coinciding with the end of training for the knights and Sir Leon escorting her to through the markets several times.<p>

Such news was the stuff castle grapevine thrived on. It was Merlin's absence next to Arthur which had led to the rumors spreading  
>and solidifying. All of Camelot knew that the two were inseparable. The crown prince was never seen without his cheerful and somewhat<br>clumsy manservant in tow. Arthur hadn't brought Merlin with him on these trips.

He knew his cheeky manservant would notice his attention towards Gwen and Arthur was still somewhat under the impression that  
>Merlin had a soft corner for Gwen, and Gwen had seemed to care for Merlin as well during his initial months in Camelot. Arthur Pendragon<br>was not about to let any of those feelings come to fore while intending to lay claim to Gwen's affections himself.

"As I was saying earlier, I have been remiss in my parental duties. You are both of age. It is my duty both as a parent and a guardian  
>to ensure that both of you secure successful matches befitting your status and Camelot.<p>

The Midsummer Festival is almost upon us. I have decided that during the weeklong celebrations which will be held, Camelot will play  
>host to all the prospective Lords and Ladies from across the realm who are of age and looking to secure ties with Camelot. It will be a<br>perfect opportunity for both of you to meet potential future life mates and start paying court."

Uther turned to face the window again, letting his words sink in and take effect.

Morgana paled and Arthur felt tightness in his chest at his father's words. There it was finally, the real reason he had called them.  
>Uther had decided they were ready for marriage.<p>

Uther turned around and saw the shock and surprise on both faces. Good, he thought satisfied; it would never do for them to  
>forget who they were and what their unions would mean for Camelot.<p>

"With the celebrations in full swing I expect that all these _ridiculous rumors_ floating around shall be _nipped in the bud_.  
>That was all I wanted to share. You may go."<p> 


	5. An Argument is Had & A Spell is Cast

**A/N:**** Ladies and Gentlemen sorry for the delay!**

**I'm very proud of this chapter! I wrote and destroyed three times before getting it right. **

**I love the spell. It's special to me coz that's how I see love. That's how much one should love a beloved. **

**I'm a firm that love elevates us to being a better version of us, perhaps the best that we can be. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 5 – An Argument is Had & A Spell is Cast **

Most people who were unfamiliar with the true nature of the relationship between the crown prince and the king's ward  
>would jump to incorrect conclusions about the pair currently strolling in the gardens of Camelot castle. The crown prince<br>and the lady Morgana made a striking pair, both beautiful in completely different ways. Many had speculated about the two  
>of them making a match of it.<p>

The objects of these widely discussed speculations did in fact feel love towards each other, though they were loath to admit  
>the fact. The acknowledgement of such feelings would only be revealed in dire circumstances, when one or the other was one<br>inch away from the death bed or about to make a grievously wrong decision that could affect their lives aversely.

The bond brought with it all the happiness, annoyance and trust that only growing up with someone and knowing them intimately  
>can bring. They had grown up together, getting in and out of scraps; the tales of the pranks they had played on each other were<br>legend around the castle.

The competitive spirit of sibling rivalry hadn't been abandoned as they grew up, if anything it seemed to have become more fierce  
>as time went by and they now used their considerable charm as just another weapon in the arsenal to get one up on the other.<br>Teasing, and riling each other up was just how they functioned.

Though at this precise moment one could forgive the myriad of speculators for their over active imaginations. The pair were standing  
>in close proximity under the shade of the vines which rose from either side of the path which not only provided shade and but privacy<br>from prying eyes.

They were both agitated; the conversation with Uther had left them restless and troubled.

Finally Arthur sighed heavily and spoke "We knew this day would come, it's not like we weren't aware of his views on this topic or of  
>our duties. As much as I hate to admit it, we were only fooling ourselves Morgana"<p>

"So that's it. We just keel over and cower in submission! Arthur this isn't something you change once it's done, this would be for the  
>rest of our lives" Morgana fumed with helpless rage.<p>

"Don't you think I know that? I dread this as much as you do! But it's not a choice we can make!We don't have that luxury Morgana;  
>we have a duty to Camelot!" Arthur exploded<p>

"I have never felt more like cattle about to be tethered to nearest pole as I do right now. How am I to devote myself to a husband I  
>know treats as nothing more than a possession!"<p>

"Morgana, calm down you're over reacting, a man would have to be blind to be oblivious to you"

"Exactly, I shall be a trophy on the arm of some pompous, arrogant noble who thinks himself higher than other mortals.  
>Men don't like being contradicted or challenged. I'm not going to be some dumb doll that looks pretty and remains content<br>to be silent"

"Morgana you stand up to Father on most occasions, why do you think that any other man could hold any power over you.  
>I'm more scared for the poor bastard" Arthur smirked<p>

"How very kind of you Arthur, your concern is flattering, then again you're heartless, perhaps this is fitting, Gwen deserves someone  
>who actually cares about her" Morgana bristled<p>

"You would do well to watch your words. I do care about her. " Arthur said coldly

"Is that why you're giving up so easily?" Morgana asked testily

"What part of **_any_** of this do you find easy Morgana?" Arthur was furious "How dare you assume that just because I'm not protesting  
>from the tower turrets that I don't find this every bit as aggravating as you do?" Arthur voice rose with each word.<p>

The crown prince had reached his limit. He turned on his heel and left the gardens ignoring Morgana's calls and entreaties to come back.

Morgana realized that she had hurt Arthur's pride by questioning his feelings for Gwen. While she felt sorry that it had caused Arthur to  
>storm off, she wasn't sorry about what she had said. Gwen was her best friend and like a sister to her. There was a very close bond<br>between the two.

The way Arthur had reacted after Uther's warning didn't sound very promising for the relationship that the two had been skirting around.  
>She knew her own heart; she couldn't give Leon up for loved him, mind body and soul. She knew that no other man would<br>capture her heart in the way the caring, chivalrous and patient young knight had.

He complemented her in every way, had all those attributes that she lacked, for no other man would she bend her will. The fact that she  
>was willing to do that for him spoke volumes for her affection of him. Morgana was a free spirit, not inclined to follow any path but her own.<br>Leon calmed her grounded her without making her feel like she was giving up her sense of worth.

She wondered if Arthur was only interested in Gwen because the girl hadn't swooned over him like the rest ladies of the court and servant  
>girls included. Gwen had stood up to him a couple of times much like Merlin did most of the times. Was it this quality that had attracted him?<p>

Sometimes Morgana wondered if Arthur knew the extent of Merlin's hold on him and his on the manservant. Their loyalty and dedication to  
>each other was incomparable. Morgana had witnessed firsthand the willingness of both to follow the other in danger regardless of consequences.<p>

Uther had tried on many an occasion to convince Arthur to fire Merlin. Arthur remained adamant; it was the only time that Morgana had  
>seen Arthur stand up to his father. Merlin was the one person that Arthur had defended, had fought everyone for, even his own father time<br>and time again.

Oh yes, Morgana really wondered if Arthur was aware of the absolute enthrallment that he displayed towards his manservant. Then as she  
>pondered the subject a sudden realization flashed through her,an understanding of something right under her very nose that she hadn't grasped<br>till this last second.

_Arthur would fight everyone for Merlin, including Uther._

Of course he had accepted Uther's ultimatum, he couldn't fight his father for Gwen because even in his own mind Gwen was someone  
>he was prepared to lose. He wouldn't fight for her because to do that he would have to accept her completely, give her his whole heart,<br>let her see the real Arthur Pendragon behind the walls that he had spent years putting up. Walls that hadn't been smashed but picked at  
>brick by brick by a fearless, loyal, innocent, noble, selfless manservant.<p>

He couldn't fight for her, because his heart already belonged to another. She was certain Arthur and Merlin both didn't even know it had  
>been surrendered and so completely. Arthur would survive losing Gwen; it was Merlin he couldn't bear to lose at any cost.<p>

She chuckled mirthlessly, well wasn't this just the perfect conundrum. At any other time she would have used this sudden brain wave to  
>her advantage and tortured Arthur mercilessly for her amusement. Now it seemed like as if everything was slipping from her hands like<br>the grains of sand. The more she held on the more they rushed between the cracks of her fingers.

Like many of her dreams this situation felt like there was nothing she could do to stop the horror of the events that were unfolding in  
>front of her.<p>

The images flowed across the pond and then dissolved into nothing. The Pyinar had watched the entire

chain of events. It seemed the time to act was upon them sooner than expected. This would be a momentous occasions, remembered  
>for thousands of years and spoken of in their lore for all ages to come.<p>

They stood in a circle surrounding the pond and excited murmurs that were barely contained by the need to remain quiet during the  
>casting of this most important spell could be heard. Sor, the leader of the Pyinar lifted his hand and a deathly hush fell over the gathering.<p>

A stone table had been placed next to the pond and a furnace was blazing behind it. The table had six grooves of different shapes and  
>sized carved into it. It had been created especially for the spell that was about to be cast.<p>

As Sor brought his hand down the rest of the Pyinar started chanting. The incantation echoing faintly like a haunting melody into the darkness.  
>Their voices rose and mingled with the wind which had picked up speed. Higher and higher they rose till the entire forest rang with the sound.<p>

Two of the Pyinar were working at keeping the furnace blazing while a third stepped forward and poured the melted metal which glowed  
>like liquid fire into each of the grooves in turn. The metal hissed and sputtered as it cooled rapidly.<p>

At one glance anyone human or otherwise would have been able to tell that it was no ordinary metal.

It glowed with a soft luminescence like a pearl. The roar of the chanting reduced gradually until it was no more. Once more silence  
>reigned in the clearing. The Pyinar, who had been responsible for pouring the metal, examined the grooves by touching each one of<br>them gently and spoke

"My Lord, it is time"

Sor nodded and walked towards the table, he stretched out his hands, looked to his brethren and nodded. The voices of Pyinar melded  
>into one as they chanted and cast the spell.<p>

**_As thou gazes upon thy true love, May the blaze of the Sun warm thy heart_**

**_As thou thinks of thy beloved, May the beauty of the Moon bewitch thy senses_**

**_As thou touches thy adored, May the roar of the Fire kindle thy desire_**

**_As thou fights for thy right, May the strength of Mother Earth fortify thy valor_**

**_As thou forfeits thy pride, May the serenity of Air unburden thy soul_**

**_As thou pledges thy life, May the wisdom of Water steer thy path_**

**_May thou find that which is the other half of thy soul,_**

**_May thy passion be fierce, and thy heart true,_**

**_May thou remain steadfast in thy fondness and look to no other once joined_**

**_By the Sun, the Moon, the Fire, the Earth, the Air and the Water,_**

**_Let it come to pass!_**

The words had been spoken and spell had been cast.

The metal in the grooves pulsed with a golden light and then the light went out. The metal now resembled silver yet it seemed to  
>change color with the light. Silver one moment, gold the next,<p>

and the rose tint of bronze in some angles. It was as if it was still changing.

The shapes of the grooves were easily visible now. There were three rings and three pendants. They were exquisitely crafted;  
>the rings were in the shape of vines wrapped around each other. The vines were silver, bronze and gold. The pendants were all unique;<br>there was a circle of silver with a figure in the middle. One was shaped like a dragon it was gold, the second like a lion it was silver, and  
>the third like an eagle made of bronze.<p>

Sor gently pried each item out of the grooves and put them in a pouch. He slipped the pouch into the folds of his great cloak and spoke

"Lorne and Kegan, the two of you shall accompany me to Camelot.

The Festival of Midsummer will take place in a week. We shall perform our task on Midsummer's eve, the last night of the Festival."

"Yes My Lord" the druids replied.


	6. Confused Thoughts & Feelings

**A/N: Hellu People !**

**Gawwwd this chapter fought me something awful ! **

**But I'm extremely proud of it ! Merlin and Arthur all the way ! **

_**Bold Italics - Arthur's Thoughts**_

_Italics - Merlin's Thoughts _

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 6 – Confused Thoughts & Feelings **

People scrambled to get out of the way as the crown prince stalked down the hallways of Camelot castle.

No one knew what had happened to put Arthur in such a foul mood but everyone knew to steer clear of him when  
>he was having one of <em>those<em> days. The scowl on his face and his imposing aura wasn't lost on them as he kept moving  
>with purposeful strides towards his chambers.<p>

_God bless Merlin, whatever he's done this time_ was the general consensus.

The number of times the people around the castle had heard the crown prince shouting bloody murder at Merlin were copious.  
>Merlin was almost always the reason for the crown prince's aggravation. Anecdotes and re-enactment of the prince while flinging<br>various insults such as

"Merlin, you Half Wit" and

"_Mer_lin you're Dead!" and

"_Mer_lin you Sodding _Idiot_!"

were famous in castle kitchens and were a source of great entertainment to the otherwise dreary life of servitude.  
>Today however was no laughing matter. Arthur's entire demeanor was menacing and people wisely decided to sidestep the<br>aggressive storm of the prince's emotions.

It was mostly Merlin who had to bear Arthur's wrath whenever he was in a foul mood. He was the prince's manservant and  
>the only one who could face the prince when he was in a fit of rage.<p>

Mostly, because on rare occasions when Merlin had a day off or was helping Gaius instead, the whole castle shook with tremors  
>as Arthur descended with furious ire upon the hapless servants, knights returned from training battered and bruised, there was no<br>banter or joking to be heard anywhere in the castle and servants, knights and nobles alike went about their work in pin drop silence.

People had learnt to let Merlin handle the volatile emotions of the crown prince; he was the only one who knew how to tame that  
>particular beast. He was also the only one brave enough to face the heir apparent and try to reason with him while Arthur unleashed<br>his fury. While the reactions to this piece of knowledge were many, ranging from envy, resentment, and jealousy to incredulity,  
>skepticism, surprise, relief, and even happiness, everyone agreed on one fact unanimously – let Merlin deal with Arthur.<p>

Arthur slammed the doors to his chambers with such force that the hinges rattled with noise.

Merlin who had been cleaning the grate jolted up and looked around to find Arthur taking deep breaths to calm himself.  
>His hands were clenched in fists to his sides, eyes flashing, and any minute the prince would take to throwing random objects<br>at the walls of his chambers and quite possibly him as well.

Merlin sighed inwardly and removed himself as discreetly as possible from the trajectory of the goblet that was flung clear  
>off the table by Arthur. As the metal clattered on to the floor with a deafening noise Merlin looked up at Arthur sensing the<br>distress and turmoil that Arthur was trying to hide underneath the anger.

Merlin knew that it had to be something significant to invoke such a reaction from Arthur. He also knew that Arthur had been summoned  
>to meet with Uther earlier during the day. Most likely whatever had been said during the meeting had affected the mood of the crown prince.<p>

Merlin almost frowned in disapproval; Uther was such a difficult man. He wondered how Arthur was able to take all the pressure that  
>Uther put on his son. It wasn't easy to live up to Uther Pendragon's expectations. Arthur was stronger than most people that Merlin<br>knew. What had happened so as to have Arthur look like he wanted to murder someone and appear completely helpless at the same time?

Most people thought of the crown prince as an arrogant, haughty, and bossy person, prone to fits of anger at the smallest provocation.  
>Merlin was not most people. He knew the man behind the mask of the crown prince thoroughly. Arthur looked upset, his usual composure<br>and air of arrogance slipping to reveal a scared and disconcerted young man.

Oh yes, Merlin could tell all that just by looking at the prince. He knew Arthur in a way that few others might. He could tell by the sound  
>of the approaching footsteps what Arthur's mood was like as he strode to the chambers. He could guess the color of the tunic that<br>Arthur wanted to wear on a given day by the way he woke up that particular morning. He knew exactly when to drag Arthur away  
>from a feast so that the crown prince didn't end up embarrassing himself in front of the king and nobles alike. He knew when to push<br>Arthur and when to leave him alone with his thoughts. If there was a subject Merlin was the master of, apart from his magic it was  
>Arthur Pendragon.<p>

"Arthur, what happened? Is everything alright?" He asked in a calm tone.

_**Why did he have to be here… now he's going to nag until I tell him…**_

"Leave me alone Merlin, go away, I'm giving you the rest of the day off, so don't stand there pretending not to stare at me."

_**Please Merlin, I don't want to scream at you but I can't do this right now.**_

Merlin was quite prepared for the answer he received. Arthur would never share the reason willingly unless Merlin wheedled it out.  
>Squaring his shoulders and preparing mentally for the confrontation that was undoubtedly coming Merlin replied<p>

"Thanks, but I don't really fancy a day off today, clearly something's happened, tell me what it is, May be I can help?"

_what happened to make you look so miserable, I hate it when you're upset!_

"Did I _ask_ for your help? No. I told you to leave. So go Merlin. Get out!"

_**Stop while you're ahead or so help me Merlin….**_

"I know you didn't ask for it, you're too much of a stuck up prat to ask! I'm offering it regardless"

_I knew it. He must've said something! If that git wasn't your father…..Arthur what did he do?_

He was going to be yelled at he knew it, either that or a sarcastic retort would issue forth from his prince's lips. All this Merlin knew  
>and would brave. Arthur was troubled, something had happened andhe was going to find out come heaven or hell. It was his duty<br>as the only real friend the prince had to coax out whatever was bothering him and then offer counsel and help in any way he could.

_**Gahhhh! Why won't you ever listen?**_

"Oh really? Because that's what I really need right now don't I? Help. From you who can't even cross the chambers without  
>stumbling on your own feet. How did I ever manage without you? It must've been sheer luck that I survived all these years without you Merlin!<br>Of course! I can manage on my own affairs

I don't need **_you_** to mollycoddle me Merlin. Don't test me. Leave."

_And there it is. Arthur, don't you know by now that I won't see it as a weakness if you tell me what it is?_

_And you do need me so I'm not going anywhere._

"Insulting me isn't going to solve the problem…I can wait if you don't want to talk right now"

"How is it that in all the years you've been here _Mer_lin, you have yet to understand the protocol of how to behave when given orders?  
>I told you to leave! Get out. Go. Just leave me alone!"<p>

_**If that won't make you leave then nothing will…gods you are so infuriating Merlin!**_

_You're worrying me now…we're friends darn it! Why can't you just tell me?_

Get out! While you're breathing fire and brimstone! Oh yeah that's a brilliant idea! If I leave you

like this the whole chambers will be turned upside down by the time I come back!"

_I'm not leaving you alone like this…_

_**Okay that's it. Just remember you started it.**_

"Well then let me put your mind at ease Merlin" Arthur spoke calmly but his voice held and undercurrent of danger, Merlin knew that tone.  
>Arthur was furious.<p>

_You're going to do something crazy aren't you …..?_

"Arthur, please calm down and tell me what's wrong…you're going to keep stewing in your thoughts otherwise …please"

Arthur paid no heed and went about the room methodically creating chaos. He flung all the goblets and plates off the table.  
>The wine went trailing across the floor staining the rugs; the food slithered off the walls, dripping in small clumps.<p>

"Arthur ple-" Merlin wasn't allowed to complete his protest as Arthur looked back at him and yelled

"Is this what you meant Merlin? No? Alright then!"

The prince didn't give his manservant any time to answer. He ripped the sheets and blankets, from the bed leaving it looking  
>completely rumpled. The pillows were hurled at Merlin along with the words<p>

"Is this any closer to what you meant? I think you said turned upside down!"

Merlin was about to try and step closer to Arthur but he had to duck out of the way instead when the quill pot was thrown in  
>his direction. The quill pot went crashing to the ground and the ink spurted all over the floor, the walls, and even covered some<br>official documents. Merlin lunged to save them; he would have to remove the ink using his magic.

Arthur upturned tables and chairs, the wall hangings were flung down, by the time Arthur finished the chambers looked like they  
>had been hit by a storm.<p>

"Get out Merlin" Arthur said curtly turning to sit on his unkempt bed.

Merlin sighed heavily as Arthur sat down on the unmade bed spent from his effort.

Merlin looked around the chaos of the room, stepped closer to Arthur and asked cheerily

"Well, now that you've destroyed the room and I'm going to be stuck with cleaning it, I have to stay right here to do that.  
>So, want to tell me now what happened?"<p>

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. No one else ever had the courage to stand up to him when he was this angry let alone speak  
>to him in this unaffected manner. Only Merlin could ever get away with it.<p>

"Do you always go pestering everyone like this or is just me that warrants this special attention?" asked Arthur sarcastically.

"Only you" came the cheeky reply

His own words had been said as a jab, a jest, mere force of habit. Yet Arthur couldn't say why he felt

an inexplicable warmth at Merlin's words "_Only you_". They bespoke affection, a right, a possessiveness that had Arthur wondering why  
>it felt so right to hear it from Merlin.<p>

Merlin had to turn around in order to escape Arthur's gaze as the words left his lips. Why should he suddenly feel conscious of the  
>scrutiny of the prince? He really ought to watch his words, just because he thought of Arthur as <em>his<em> in his mind it didn't mean he could  
>just blurt out things like that.<p>

Of course Arthur was special; he had no idea just how special. Merlin risked his life for him on a regular basis. His words felt had been  
>an automatic response to the words and not the tone behind them. Arthur always warranted special attention from Merlin.<p>

Feeling the prince's eyes on his back Merlin turned sharply and schooled his features into a grin

"I don't _have_ to pester anyone else; they tell me when I ask them what's wrong. Unlike Royal Prats."

Of course. Merlin was just being Merlin. Why did Arthur suddenly feel a sense of disappointment?

As if he wanted those words to be true. Arthur shook his head to clear it of these confusing thoughts.

"So…" Merlin asked as he moved cautiously to sit in front of Arthur staring up at him.

Arthur sighed and spoke in a defeated tone

"My father has decided that it is time I and Morgana got married. He knows about our… he wants us to meet with eligible suitors  
>during the Midsummer Festival."<p>

Merlin felt his heart clench with an unnamed fear the moment the words left Arthur's mouth. The reaction surprised him. Why should he  
>feel fear? It was a known fact that Arthur would get married someday and produce an heir to carry on the Pendragon lineage. Merlin had<br>known this when he was first appointed Arthur's manservant, he had known this in all the years he had served Arthur, and it had _never_  
>been a problem before. Merlin was struggling to put a name to his confusion and the growing pain in his chest.<p>

"Oh"

_I thought we would have more time….things won't be the same once you're married_

"Oh, that's all you have to say? More often than not I can't get you to shut up Merlin. You're the one who wanted to know,  
>so now you don't get to walk away with just saying oh"<p>

_**Don't you understand? If I get married things will change!**_ _**Father wants me to end things with Gwen…how am I  
>supposed to tell her? I don't want to marry some dull stuck up princess who will object to our friendship<strong>_

Arthur didn't understand why it was so important to get Merlin's opinion on this matter but he knew that it was very important  
>that he should know what Merlin thought about this. He valued Merlin's opinion above anyone else's, he trusted the man implicitly.<p>

Merlin turned the words over in his head as he thought about how to answer. He knew about the prince's budding romance with  
>Gwen. He'd seen the signs; he wasn't the idiot Arthur thought he was. Gwen had confided in him, they were close friends. He remembered<br>feeling a stab of such strong jealousy when Gwen had first told him about it.

He had pushed it away thinking he was jealous Arthur was opening up to someone other than him. He relished the fact that he was close  
>to Arthur in a way that no one else was; now he would have to share him – with Gwen. It had been difficult for him to make that adjustment.<br>Arthur was still looking at him expectantly so he controlled his rising agitation and answered.

"Well, he only asked you to meet with suitors for now. It doesn't mean that he'll marry you or Morgana off immediately…"

Merlin said at last hoping to find out how much time was left, and why did it feel like a countdown to certain desolation ?

_Please, please, please tell me he hasn't chosen someone for you already. Please don't marry some stuck up princess who might take  
>you away from me…I need to be here to protect you Arthur…<em>

"Once he makes up his mind nothing can change it…but I guess you're right, he would wait for the most beneficial alliance before he lets  
>any of us get married"<p>

Arthur turned away from Merlin as he spoke, still trying to comprehend why Merlin's response hadn't given him the satisfaction he wanted.  
>He wanted the truth from Merlin not politically correct answers, he was Arthur's unofficial advisor after all.<p>

_**What do I do Merlin, how can you stand there and not tell me what you think? **_

"Why are you so upset by this? I know you and Gwen…?"

Merlin didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to finish the statement, or why the thought was causing the same burning jealousy  
>had had felt months ago. It was like an unspoken agreement between both men that they wouldn't mention Gwen.<p>

_I hope you stick by Gwen, at least I know her and she's nice…that way at least I can still be around you…_

Arthur looked up a little shocked that Merlin was addressing the topic of Gwen. But then he didn't really think that Merlin would be  
>oblivious to the fact that had been courting Gwen secretly. Merlin wasn't as slow witted as Arthur often claimed he was but it brought<br>Arthur back to the issue he was trying to so hard to ignore.

"Guinevere and I have been courting for the last few weeks" Arthur spoke stiffly not looking at Merlin as he said the words.  
>Why did he feel like he had betrayed Merlin in some way?<p>

"Father's found out about Morgana and Leon, and Guinevere and I hence the summons today. I do care about Guinevere but I also  
>have a duty to Camelot."<p>

_No…you've already decided…you're going to do what your father wants, you'll marry some snobbish princess who will take up all your  
>time and then you'll have children and at most I'll be running around them in the nursery…Arthur don't do this…I thought we were friends… <em>

"What do you plan to do?"

_**You never have a problem telling me exactly what you think! Why are you acting like this ? Why won't you tell me  
>what you think? Are you angry with me? <strong>_

"Merlin why are you acting like this?" Arthur asked without preamble.

"Acting like what? I don't know what you mean?" Merlin stammered a little as he spoke. Arthur looked stern.

"Why are you mincing your words? Tell me what you think about this. What should I do?" Arthur questioned looking at Merlin  
>expectantly. It never occurred to him that the first person he should be talking to about this ought to be Gwen.<p>

_As if you would never get married if I told you that that's what I wanted. I never want things to change between us Arthur…  
>but they will so Gwen is my best bet…<em>

"I think only you can answer that question. If you love Gwen then she's the one you should marry. I know that you have a duty  
>to Camelot but if you marry someone you don't love then you and that person will both be unhappy."<p>

_As much as I don't want things to change Arthur, I never want you to be unhappy. I know Gwen makes you happy…you should be with her  
>…she cares about you…not your title of king.<em>

_**I know that if I marry someone I don't love then we would both be unhappy. The trouble is that I don't know if I love Guinevere.  
>I care about her a lot but is it the same as love?<strong>_

"What are you thinking Arthur?"

" I…how do you know when you love someone? Have you ever been in love Merlin?"

"I…yes…once…" Merlin closed his eyes at the thought of Freya. It still hurt to think about her sometimes.

Arthur felt jealousy course through his veins, the need to break something or hit someone a tangible thing at this moment. He wanted to  
>shove Merlin at the nearest wall and find out the name of that girl. He felt such strong hatred towards an unnamed girl that it knocked his<br>breath from his body. He was insanely envious of this unknown girl who had gotten that kind of passion from Merlin.

_**Why do I feel like this? It's Merlin my idiot manservant. Why should I care who he was in love with?  
><strong>__**It must've been some girl in Ealdor. He hasn't been with anyone in Camelot I'm certain of it.  
>It better not be…or else…<strong>_

"You said once…was she in Ealdor?" Arthur feigned nonchalance.

"No…she was passing through Camelot…she…she was sick, she had come in the hopes of a cure…there was nothing that  
>could be done. She died"<p>

_Yet another lie to the pile of lies I've told you…._

Arthur felt a bit guilty at the relief he felt at hearing the words.

"I'm sorry Merlin…how did you know it was love…you couldn't have know her for long if she was just passing through Camelot"

_Because it was the only time I ever considered leaving you…my destiny…_

"Because it was the only time I ever considered leaving Camelot and starting a new life somewhere"

Arthur felt like he had been doused with a bucket full of ice cold water. Merlin had thought of leaving!

Leaving Camelot! Leaving him! For some girl he couldn't have known more than a week or two. Anger and fear tugged at  
>him in equal measure at the thought and he exploded<p>

"Whaaaat? You would have left Camelot? **_Why_**? Why would you **_leave_**? And you never once told me!"

_**How could you even think of leaving me Merlin? Don't you know how much I need you? I can't lose you Merlin…**_

"I was going to leave to make a new life with her, it would've been better for her health to be in the country…and I would never  
>have left without telling you first Arthur. Did you think I would just leave without telling you? I wouldn't do that Arthur."<p>

_It's in the past Arthur, I realize now that one can't run away from destiny. I will never leave you now. _

_No matter what happens. I won't ever leave you. You'll be the one to leave me…you'll get married… _

"And now? Have you thought of leaving recently?"

_**Say you're going to stay. Say you'll stay with me.**_

"I told you Arthur, I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die. I'm not going anywhere. I should get a rag and a bucket  
>to clean some of this mess"<p>

Merlin turned and walked out of the room quickly, ignoring the ache that was swelling in his heart. It would be Arthur who would  
>finally create the distance between them. But Merlin couldn't leave now. Arthur was too important to him. Merlin would take whatever<br>time Arthur gave him and keep those memories as souvenirs to last him a lifetime of watching the prince from afar.

Arthur watched Merlin go and felt relief and sadness at the same time. Merlin wouldn't leave him. He would stay, but what if he met  
>someone new. Arthur didn't think he could survive without his manservantbest friend/ unofficial counselor. Merlin had worked himself  
>under Arthur's skin and now he was so used to his presence that his absence was unbearable.<p>

Both men were lost in thoughts of the other and both completely unaware.


End file.
